Architects of Will
by Uzukazi
Summary: What does it take for Sakura to realize her true feelings? Naru/Saku. Lemon. enjoy xD


The pink-haired kunoichi clumsily stumbles down the quiet and deserted street of Konoha. She teeters left and right with each step she took, while her hands hang lazily at her sides. Her clothing consists of a plain white shirt and pink cotton pajama bottoms. The girl awkwardly stops and falls to her knees. She looks up slowly at the building near the corner of a nearby intersection. With a slurring moan, Sakura pushes herself back up into a standing position and begins walking, albeit difficultly, toward the building. She passes many houses with all the lights turned out and shops that are all closed, and have been for a few hours.

At long last, Sakura steps up to the building that will serve as her refuge for the night. She walks up to the door and raises her arm, as if to knock, but suddenly her body freezes up. _What if he's asleep? _She thinks to herself._ I don't want to bother him._ Sakura turns to leave, but is interrupted by the door opening. A man stood in the door in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto says as he finds the girl staring sadly at him. He notices the wet streaks on her face and instantly realizes that she has been crying. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Naruto," she whispers quietly. Her gaze leaves his face as her head falls, and she rushes into his chest. Naruto's arms quickly wrap around her body as she starts to cry. Looking around for a cause, he sees nothing as he brings her back into his house. Within a few seconds, Naruto closes the door and leads Sakura to a couch that Tsunade had given him not too long ago. She releases her hold on him long enough for the two of them to sit down, then quickly pushes her face into him again. Naruto looks around dumbly for something to make her feel better, but nothing really jumps out at him.

"Sakura-chan," He says to her. "I need you to tell me what is wrong or else I can't help you."

Her cries die down. She lifts her head to look Naruto in his eyes. He notices how red hers are. _How long has she been crying? _He wonders. _Oh, Sakura-chan. What could have happened?_

"I had a bad dream," The girl in his arms tells him. The air around the two becomes very still. Neither of them says anything. Naruto decides to let her continue. "It was about _that_ time," Naruto's face freezes and his body tenses when he hears her mention that. He doesn't have to ask to know what she means by '_that _time'. His body relaxes then his hands start rubbing her back.

"What about it?" he asks, hoping that the conversation will end soon. "You've had this nightmare before, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but this one was different from the rest," She replies softly.

"How?"

"He didn't leave," Sakura whispers into his chest then lifts her head up and continues. "you did,"

Naruto's eyes widen. "_I _left?"

"Yes" she confirms.

Naruto is left speechless.

"It started the same way. I thought Sasuke was going to leave, so I waited by the gate. I waited for an hour or so, but he didn't show up. I started to turn back toward the gate, and that's when I saw you," She stops to collect her thoughts and to remember what happened. "You saw me, and I smiled at you, but you didn't smile back. You didn't do anything. Yu only stared at me," Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. "I asked you what you were doing, and you just dropped your head, laughed then said 'What's it look like pinkie? I'm leaving. This place sucks.' Then you start walking toward the gate," She finishes her story then continues crying into Naruto's chest.

"I'm right here, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispers into her ear. He brings his arms up around her shaking body and starts to rub her back. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you, so please stop crying."

"But it seemed so real," She cries.

"I know, but it wasn't. I'm right here," He says softly as he rests his chin on her head. Her crying lessens, and she lifts her head to look at his face. Naruto notices and looks back at her. His mouth widens as he grins down at her. Sakura looks up at him as he smiles at her with his trademark grin, the one that could make anyone befriend him. _What would I do without him? _Sakura thinks to herself, happily, as she returns his smile. She feels herself slowly leaning toward him, and she closes her eyes.

Naruto doesn't even realize she moves until he feels her lips press against his. He's shocked at the touch, but soon he begins to press back against her. His eyes close as he enjoys the feeling of her soft lips on his own rougher ones. Before too long, he feels her pull away from him. They open their eyes, and sky blue meets emerald green.

"I know you are," The pink-haired girl says before she leans in again and kisses him. Naruto is quicker to respond this time. His eyes close as he revels in the kiss. He can smell the salt from Sakura's recently shed tears, but that only makes the moment more real. Once again, they pull apart. She looks at him for a little longer, and then falls onto his chest, the force causing his upper body to land back on the couch. Naruto feels happiness swell up in his chest, but he begins to question her actions.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why what?" she responds.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Should I not have?" she glances up at him sadly. 

"No, that's not what I mean," He clarifies. "I meant, why all of a sudden? I've had feelings after you for years now, and suddenly you're returning them, not that I'm not happy or anything."

"I realized how much I need you," Sakura states. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You've always been there for me, ever since we were 12 and even before that. You're my closest friend, and I know that I can trust you with anything, especially my life. It took a while for me to realize how much you mean to me," she pauses for a second "and it took a nightmare to get me to realize how much I love you."

Naruto looks down at her in surprise.

"You what?"

"I love you," Sakura tells him. He smiles broadly down at her then leans toward her and kisses her. She gladly kisses him back. They pull apart, and Naruto gazes lovingly at Sakura.

"It's about time," He says. The girl in his arms smiles up at him then pushes herself up to his face. He meets her halfway, and they share another kiss. Their temperatures begin to increase as the kiss quickly becomes more passionate. Naruto begins to move his hands up and down her arms, while Sakura starts rubbing his chest. She feels his tongue lightly touch her lips, and she happily opens them, allowing him access. He doesn't waste any time exploring her mouth. Their tongues press roughly against the others. Sakura can feel Naruto begin to swell up underneath her. She also feels a heat begin to form in her crotch. Naruto rubs his hardening member against her to alleviate some of the pressure. It only makes him harder. He hears her moan softly and pulls away from the kiss. Her head falls back as she lets the pleasure overcome her body. A few more moans escape her before she decides she wants more.

"Naruto-kuuuun," She murmurs. He smiles sweetly up at her when he hears the suffix she adds to his name. Naruto feels Sakura grind against him and almost loses it. Using the strength and dexterity all his training has given him, Naruto grabs Sakura's waist and flips them over. She seems started at first, but changes when Naruto leans down and kisses her roughly on the lips. She pushes back with as much force. Naruto begins to explore her body with his hands. Every part of her upper body is ravaged by his curious touch. His hands linger at her chest as he takes a breast in each hand and squeezes them. Based on her reaction, a moan and her chest pushing up into his grasp, Naruto decides that he is doing something right. He continues to knead her chest while their tongues clashed. One of Naruto's hands slips under her shirt and moves up to the bottom of her breast.

Sakura breaks the kiss as she leans up, grabs her shirt then pulls it up and over her head in one simple motion. The first thing Naruto notices is that Sakura isn't wearing a bra. His gaze fixes to her round chest. Sakura begins to feel self-conscience and brings her arms up to cover herself. Naruto's hands stop her halfway.

"There's no need to hide," He smiles. "You're beautiful." Sakura blushes slightly then moves her arms back to her sides. Naruto pushes her back onto the couch then begins to kiss along her neck. Her breath quickens when he hits a particular spot, one that he pays special attention to. Soft moans slip past her lips as he continues to suck on her neck and paly with her breasts. Once Naruto decides she has had enough of that, he moves his mouth further down to the valley between her breasts. His mouth trails up the side of one breast and latches onto the hard nipple at the peak. Sakura's back arches up and pushes her chest further into Naruto's warm mouth. He suckles on the nipple, and Sakura whimpers.

After ravishing her breasts, Naruto continues his exploring further down her body until he finds himself at the edge of her pajama bottoms. He hooks his fingers inside the waistband of the bottoms and her panties and drags them both down her legs until they are completely off. Sakura, out of embarrassment, attempts to close her legs, but Naruto is too fast for her. He grabs each of her legs and holds them apart.

"A little shy, aren't we?" he coos to her. She blushes again but doesn't break his gaze. "That's really cute, Sakura-chan." Her blush deepens. Naruto smiles and leans down so that his face is mere inches away from her most secret place. "You have nothing to be shy about." He says form between her legs. "You're beautiful. All of you." Sakura can feel herself getting wet as Naruto stared at her private part. He notices. The boy smiles as the scent of Sakura's arousal hits his nose. His eyes bleed red and his canines and nails lengthen. Sakura looks down at him and begins to worry, but a small purring noise halts any further worries. She realizes that what they are doing must have awakened the Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto.

All coherent thought ceases to exist in Sakura's head as she feels Naruto's tongue run up and down her nether-lips.

"ahhhh, Naruto-kun," She moans. Her moans quicken as Naruto's strokes become rougher. Sakura's juices flow rapidly from her core, much to Naruto's joy. He laps them up as if they are the water that will sustain his life. Sakura's breathing becomes labored, and Naruto can tell that she is close to her orgasm.

"Mmmmmm. Naru-kuuuuuun," She moans as she cums. Naruto continues to lick her until he's sure that he gets every drop.

"Delicious," He comments. Sakura looks down at his face and blushes again. "You sure do blush a lot Sakura-chan," Naruto tells her with a foxy grin. She leans up and kisses him, pushing her tongue into his mouth the first chance she gets. He happily obliges. Naruto falls back with Sakura on top of him. The girl breaks the fervent kiss and makes her way down his face to his neck. Her hands run up and down his flat chest admiring the muscles he has. He groaned as she continued her ministrations. Sakura shifts her body further down his and licks his chest, starting from his belly button, up to his Adam's apple, then back down to his stomach. His erection is at full-mass, and pitching a big tent in his boxers.

"Sakuuuuuurrrraaaa- chaaaaaan," Naruto whimpers. Sakura smiles as she grips the hem of his boxers with her teeth then pulls them down to his ankles. His member shoots up like a springs and makes a loud _smack!_ against his stomach. She gently grips his erection in her soft hand and strokes it experimentally. Naruto bites his bottom lip and groans at the contact. She strokes it more, and then she notices a sticky substance coming out of the tip. Sakura leans forward and licks the substance. Naruto moans even louder this time. Deciding that she likes the noise, Sakura takes another experimental lick of the object in her hands. Again, Naruto moans loudly. Her lips part as she slips the head into her mouth. Naruto clenches his eyes shut and hisses at the warmth of Sakura's mouth. Sakura bobs her head up and down every now and then sucking a little in hopes of getting a favorable reaction out of Naruto. Naruto moans and his breathing quickens. He feels himself reach that edge.

"Sakura-chan! I'm cummi-!" he screams but can't finish his statement. Sakura's green eyes widen as Naruto's cum jets out into her mouth. She reels back and coughs as her body repels the liquid that had intruded. After Naruto overcomes his orgasm, he notices Sakura's coughing. He sits up and rubs her back as her coughing fit lessens. She looks up at him as her eyes water. He notices the leftover semen sitting on her lower lip and chin.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," He tells her. "I wasn't fast enough to warn you. That must taste terrible." The boy reaches forward and wipes the cum off of her chin and goes to wipe it off on the couch. Sakura however has other thoughts. She catches his wrist with her hand, brings it up to her face, and sticks his fingers in her mouth. Her eyes close as she sucks the fluid off of his fingers. Naruto stares wide-eyed as she pulls his fingers out of her mouth with a loud _pop!_ The kunoichi smiles at him.

"Delicious!" she repeats his words. Naruto, at a loss for words, smiles and leans forward. He gives her a chaste kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. They fall back onto the couch and pull apart. Naruto pushes himself up and grabs his once-again-hard member. He positions the tip at her entrance.

"I love you," she whispers to him.

"I love you, too," He whispers back.

Naruto thrusts into Sakura. She bites her lip to stop from screaming. Her body tenses up at the pain. Naruto watches as tears begin to form in her eyes. He leans down and kisses the away while whispering soothing words into her ear. Sakura's body begins to relax as the pain lessens.

"You can move now," She informs him.

Naruto nods and slowly pulls out of her. Once he is completely out, he pushes back in. she moans deeply as he hits her deepest parts. Naruto groans when she begins to clench tight around him. He starts a rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in. they both moan as the pleasure increases.

"Faster. Naru-kun," Sakura says. Naruto does as he is told and increases his path. The friction between the two grows and Naruto can tell that they aren't too far from climax. Her moans escalate in volume when his thrusts quicken. Sakura's walls clamps tightly around Naruto as she cums.

"Narruuuuuuutooooooo!" she screams as she cums. Her walls become impossibly tight, and Naruto can't take much more.

"Saaaakkkuuuuuuraaaaa!" he yells her name. She can feel his spurts of semen shooting inside her body, which makes her orgasm more intense.

Spent and panting, Naruto loses the strength in his arms and falls on top of Sakura. Her breathing is quick as she stares down at her lover.

"That was amazing," She says through pants.

"Yeah. I know," Naruto replies. They look at each other and smile as Sakura leans down and their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you, my Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

**Well, here's my first ever Naruto fic. I think I did pretty well, but I'm sure there's someone who might disagree. So, if you have any **_**constructive **_**criticism then by all means, let me know. And if you just feel like telling me how good this story is then reply too. Hopefully it won't be long before I get another story up. **

**To end. I thank everyone who reads this. **

**Uzukazi**


End file.
